1. Field of the Description
The present description relates, in general, to methods and systems for displaying imagery upon a textured or non-planar surface such as upon a rock or similar irregular surface, and, more particularly, to methods and systems that use an optical assembly or system to present images or light output from a display device on an offset and textured (or non-planar) image display surface.
2. Relevant Background
There are numerous outdoor and indoor settings where it is desirable to provide imagery on set or decorative features. Generally, the surfaces that are used to display images typically have been kept planar to achieve higher quality and undistorted displays, such as by projecting on a planar wall or screen or through a planar rear projection screen. However, there are many situations where a textured or irregular surface could be and preferably would be used to display images, such as in themed displays where it is desirable to provide images to provide information or to change the look of an object (e.g., use a surface of a rock or brick wall to display a character's image or to display personalized or changing text).
In the past, rear and front projectors have been used to project images on textured or irregular surfaces such as on a concrete or rock wall or through a transmissive object with a textured outer surface. Unfortunately, the use of projectors is problematic in many applications. For example, projectors typically have to be positioned a significant distance apart from the projection surface to provide higher quality images, and there are many settings where these focal distances cannot be accommodated or significant refurbishment or modification of a space or set is required, which can be time consuming and expensive. Also, projectors are maintenance intensive requiring lamp replacements, presenting heating concerns, and requiring mirror set up and adjustment.
There remains a need for a display system that can be used to present images to appear on a textured surface. Preferably, the images could be provided with a digital display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or the like, so as to not require use of a front or rear projector.